


Liar

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [14]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part VII</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #14: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part VII_   
  


“Beg forgiveness and all your pains will end.”  
Between the bars, just his eyes stands out.  
“I will speak to Father. I will tell..”  
“You? You, who are as eloquent as a bilgesnipe?”  
Thor laughed. “I hardly remembered your voice.”  
Loki would have liked to swallow up his tongue.  
He could have hold out him. He just didn’t want to anymore.  
He approached the bars, his lips slightly open and the heart in his throat.  
Thor held out his hand toward him, without fear. His fingers were so hot.  
“You’re like snow,” he said. “You melt like a snowflake.”  
He didn’t call them _tears_ : he’s a liar just like himself.  
Yet he cannot help but love him.


End file.
